


Home

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Olive misses TJ and the Stones decide to surprise her with a very special reunion with TJ in Central Park
Relationships: TJ Morrison and Olive Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, I don't just ship Zekaela, I also ship Tolive (TJ and Olive) and Gracen (Grace and Ben)  
> and it has come to my attention that there are ZERO fics about Tolive. So, I'm here to fix that. Hope you guys enjoy!!

Six months. Six months without seeing that dorky smile, those bright eyes, hearing that sweet laugh of his. Of course, Olive talked to TJ through FaceTime when the timing was right, but still, she missed seeing him in person. Just like with Zeke (except now he was Uncle Zeke) the Stones welcomed TJ with open arms. TJ had no one when he had returned from Flight 828. His mother was dead, he never mentioned anything about his father or any other family members. When TJ had reached out to Ben, he had no idea then that the Stones were about to become more than just friends, they became family. And Olive had never forgotten TJ from the airport. Ever since, she had a huge crush on him and she never thought she would ever see him again. But now, here she was, dating this incredible, sweet and very smart guy.

Olive had woken up that morning to hearing commotion in the kitchen. She crawled out of bed and headed up the stairs and found her dad, mom, Cal, Eden, Uncle Zeke and Auntie Mick up in the kitchen. She was surprised to see her aunt and uncle. “Morning Olive,” Ben said to her. “Hi,” she said back. She looked at her aunt and uncle with interest. “What’s going on?” Olive asked. “Well if you get dressed and ready, we’ll tell you,” Grace said. Olive nodded. She proceeded to make her way back to the basement and took a shower and got dressed and ready for her day.

When she had returned upstairs to grab breakfast, everyone was talking in hushed voices and whispers. Something was up. “Anyone care to tell me what is going on?” she asked. “Well,” said Cal as he grabbed his sketchbook from the counter. “We’re going on a scavenger hunt. And there is a surprise at the end of the hunt.” Olive looked at her aunt and her uncle. “Are you two on this too?” Zeke shrugged. “Well, if we’re both here, I think that means something. Doesn’t it, Mick?” Zeke addressed the last bit to his wife. She nodded at her husband and turned to face Olive. “Of course. We’re family after all, Olive.” Olive smiled at her aunt. “Ok, I want to get started on this scavenger hunt. Let’s go!” Grabbing everything that they needed, the Stones made their way out to see what this scavenger hunt had in store for Olive.

They spent the whole day going to museums and famous landmarks. They spent a bit of time at Coney Island and as Olive was going around on the scavenger hunt, she realized that these were places that she and TJ had gone to. The two of them had gone to museums together on dates were they would research anything on mythology and what not. It was getting close to dark and the final clue was in Central Park. Olive immediately thought of her and TJ’s first kiss at Central Park and how he had made her that really delicious strawberry pie. In fact, that whole night was just absolutely perfect. When Olive found herself standing in front of the gazebo, she noticed something familiar. The mandolin music and the smell of strawberry pie that hit her nose. She was blindfolded before she had gotten to the park and by then, she knew something was up.

She heard footsteps behind her and she felt someone take the blindfold off her head. “Did you miss me?” TJ’s familiar voice said behind her. Olive whipped around and found herself looking at TJ’s eyes. “TJ! I....I....” Olive started sobbing and TJ embraced her, holding her close. He kissed her forehead. “I came home early,” he said. “Internship got done a lot earlier than I expected and I knew I wanted to see my family again....but you most of all.” Olive smiled. “I can’t believe you’re here!” she squealed. She pulled him in for a kiss and he responded eagerly. She heard Cal go “Ewwwwww!” but she didn’t care. TJ was home. Six months was too long without him. Clearly he had agreed with her. When they had pulled apart, TJ took a hand and wiped Olive’s tears away. “I love you, Olive,” he murmured. “I love you too, TJ,” she whispered back.

They pulled back from their embrace and TJ took her hand and led her to the spot where he had the strawberry pie and plates for everyone. “Who wants some pie?” TJ yelled to the rest of the Stones. Ben, Grace, Cal, Eden, Zeke and Michaela came out from the trees and made their way over to where TJ and Olive were standing. TJ served out the pie to everyone and they all ate the pie with gusto. Olive was beaming. Not only was her family back together again, but TJ was finally home too. And that strawberry pie was delicious and Olive couldn’t have been anymore happier. Her family surprised her with this amazing gift and they were all enjoying it with her. “Thank you,” she said to her parents, Cal and her aunt and uncle. “You’re welcome,” Ben said as he shoved a piece of pie into his mouth. TJ moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He was home at last. And she couldn’t have been anymore happier.


End file.
